potato_squad_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Flame
Stop yelling ya B**** Says the one whos yelling... You dare challenge the sass queen to a fight? A sass fight to be correct Ooooooooooo ~ Auburn & Del's sass fight Give me a second... reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ~ Auburn when she's angry Lincoln-Woods? Do you, by any chance, are related to Jeff Woods? Give me a second. *Takes chalkboard* *Screechs a NO on it* NO! ~ Auburn when Del asked her if she was related to Jeff the Killer'' '' Backstory Wazzup peeps! Flamegurl101 in the house! Okay, so before I post any more videos on my series Pyromaniac, I decided to post this vid on my life about becoming a creepypasta. Yes, CREEPYPASTA! Cree-py-past-a. Okay, I should stop emphasizing the word creepypasta now and start explaining my story. First Grade If your wondering, how the heck people become creepypastas in their first grade, it'll make sense later on. This year, my friends, is the year of betrayal, jealousy, anger, hate, and sides. Me and my best friend Daisy were the most popular of our grade; the whole of Trinity Charter! We helped students in need, we volunteered in activities, we gave advice, we were everyone's favourite... well almost everyone. A new student by the name of Magnolia Poplar ruined it. She was jealous of me and Daisy, so she did something so horrible, it destroyed the law of inclusion; she took my best friend away. What started as an "I'll be back" to a "We'll hang out later" to nothing at all. Magnolia had evolved my best friend into her own little minion. Those two went on to become the most popular, and me? Nothing. Nothing at all. Fourth Grade I had enough. Enough of exclusions, enough of hate. I needed to ask her a question; after all, we were about to enter middle school. So I asked her one question, and one question only, "If you were to choose, who would it be? Me or Magnolia?" "You? Please, it's obviously Mags! Duh!" That destroyed me forever, I lost my best friend. My only friend to a low-down, hater. And soon I became something else altogether. Eighth Grade Now here comes the fun part! This is where I become a CREEPYPASTA! And it started in a strangely normal way... Okay, it was the last few days of middle school for me and I had decided to snooze in. So when the alarm rang, I nearly destroyed it. turns out, I was already one hour and thirty minutes late and my mum had to literally drag me into the car. School wasn't much better. I had detention for being late and I forgot to bring my lunch or lunch money, so I didn't eat at all. The only good thing I remember about this is that I sassed Magnolia in front of the whole of middle school. To be honest, that's probably the reason why this whole mess started, because after school I got ch- Technical difficulties Sorry about that. My 'boss' interrupted. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, I got chased but the bullies who had knives......... ha! Mags never '''does anything herself. So she sent her boyfriend to do it, I know. It started when I was coming home from school and suddenly, Magnolia's boyfriend, Sean, and his cronies popped out of nowhere and started chasing me. At first, it seemed like they were just trying to drive me away from my house when I realized that they were carrying knives. Yep, I know, so cliche, that's exactly what I thought and it's also very messy. They cornered me in an alleyway not far off from the edge of the town. I had no friends or siblings to protect me; the ratio was 3:1, me being one; there was a gap between them I could squeeze through but no way was I going to get past them without getting stabbed. This was tense, I was going to die until I remembered something. "Hey, if you guys ''really''' wanted to kill me, you should use a... uh, a gun! Yeah, or something that will kill me fast and doesn't spill a lot of blood." I blurted. "You are so.... right!" I breathed a sigh of relief. Sean and his pals were so dumb that they didn't even notice me slip past them. I bolted back home as fast as I can and head to the bathroom, slamming the door shut along the way. Phew, I was lucky this time. I slumped to the floor and wondered why would Magnolia want me dead. Then I remembered why. It's 'her''' fault I'm like this. HERS! Every time I do something wrong or get in trouble, she is always there! Magnolia Poplar has been ruining my life ever since she got here! Furious, I grab a chemical substance that I did not read the label of and some scissors. I thunder down the bathroom but when I reached the door... I slipped. Apparently the floor was still wet. A stabbing sound came from my wrist and when I looked at it, I almost fainted. Blood was running down my wrist and then I fainted. I woke up at night in my bedroom, a bandage on my wrist which was also itchy. Then there was a sound coming from outside. At first, I thought it was just the trees until I looked around and saw a somewhat 15-year-old girl in front of me. "Who are you, my guardian angel?" I sass. "No, I'm Del. Leader of The Spoopy Vine," she said proudly before causing me to burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! Anyways, have you ever thought about getting sweet revenge on Magnolia?" "Tomorrow." "Wow, that was easy. Also, do you want to be my proxy?" "Hell naw!" "Fine, do you want to work for me?" "That'll do." The next day, I was ready. Knife in hand and a frustrated Magnolia, Daisy, and Tulip talking in the bathroom. Easy. Or so I thought... Magnolia and her little sidekicks approached the bathrooms only for the lights to blackout and a stabbing sound before the lights flipped back on. And Magnolia is a mess of blood, the knife still attached to her chest. Oh yeah, I couldn't get it out; the murderers make it look easy! Present Day No one knows I did it, they arrested Daisy and Tulip instead. Oh, that was great! I attended school and now I'm a Youtuber. So bye for now! Appearance Auburn is a brunette with sky-blue eyes and a scar across her left wrist. She wears a green top and khaki shorts along with a pair of red sneakers. As a Neko, her ears and tail are a lighter shade of brown compares to her hair colour. She usually has her hair out loose and sometimes curled if she's going to a special occasion. In her flashbacks, she is seen wearing the Trinity Charter uniform and has her hair in a low ponytail. Personality Auburn is very sassy and has learnt her place in obedience; she's an absolute rebel and disrespectful but freedom-giving girl who is very disobedient. She is also antisocial and doesn't trust a lot of people with her personal information. When she was younger she was the entire opposite of who she is nowadays. She was a happy-go-lucky girl who wasn't afraid to try new things and make friends with everyone. She was also resourceful and loved giving advice and helping those who needed it. Facts * She's an ailurophobe, so she's afraid of cucumbers * She's very misbehaving * Auburn once stole her 3rd-grade teacher's car keys * She's a Capricorn * After she posted this video she went to her room and cried for hours because she regrets killing Magnolia. * Her series Pyromaniac is a bunch of Minecraft roleplay shows about a girl who's life gets turned upside down when her new school is a school for murderers * Theme Song: To Be Human by Marina Gallery Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta